sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
GD X TAEYANG - Good Boy
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Good Boyright|200px *'Artista:' GD X TAEYANG *'Single:' Good Boy *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Hip-Hop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Noviembre-2014 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización Put your hands in the air How y’’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here modu gachi sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good (hey ladies, hey babys, hey everybody) I am a good boy eodil gana jureul seo yeojadeureun nal bomyeon nune bureul kyeo najeneun lil hamster but, bame sarangeul nanul ttaen gangster dajeong dagamhan nunbit (jayeonseureoun skin ship) neon umjjil heumchit halgeol nega mwol wonhaneunji mal an haedo dwae guji nunchiro da ara Eh eh eh bogiwaneun dareuge I don’’t play play play neol gatgo jangnan an hae saramdeureun malhae na gateun namjareul josimharago neomu mitji mara bonamana ppeonhadago What you know about me nega nal anyago I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Everyday fresh han ot charime banjeondoeneun simhan natgarim daman saljjak jitneun nunuseume juwi saramdeul eoreo jugeum But I don’’t really care and I don’’t need that (nan neoman isseumyeon dwae naege gidae) ige geimiramyeon yes I’’m a player and you could be my coach (love affair) Eh eh eh bogiwaneun dareuge I don’’t play play play neol gatgo jangnan an hae saramdeureun malhae na gateun namjareul josimharago neomu mitji mara bonamana ppeonhadago What you know about me nega nal anyago I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Hey nawa gachi chumeul chwo bam saewo donghwa gateun kkumeul kkwo Hey nan baengma tan wangja neoneun gudureul irheobeorin eoyeoppeun nangja Baby where u at nae soneul jaba wiheomhanikka Where u at neol haneullo deryeoga jul tenikka Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here modu gachi sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy 'Español' Pon tus manos en el aire ¿Como se sienten por ahí? Vamos a festejar aquí Canten todos juntos, déjame escuchar que digas La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la Soy un buen chico, soy un buen buen, (hey señoritas, hey nenas, hey todos) soy un buen chico Donde quiera que vaya, están haciendo filas, cuando las chicas me miran, sus ojos se encienden Durante el día, soy un pequeño hámster pero, en la noche cuando estoy haciendo el amor, soy como un gánster Una cálida y afectuosa mirada (un contacto físico natural) que va a crecer Incluso si no me dices nada, sé lo que quieres, puedo decir Eh eh eh, soy diferente a como me veo Yo no juego juego juego, no jugaré contigo Las personas dicen que hay que tener cuidado con chicos como yo Y no confiar demasiado en chicos como yo, eso es típico ¿Qué sabes de mi? ¿Me conoces? Soy un buen chico, soy un buen buen, soy un buen chico Todos los días ropa limpia e inesperadamente soy tímido Es sólo que mi pequeña sonrisa de ojos congela a todos lo que están a mi alrededor Pero realmente no me importa y no necesito eso (Sólo te necesito a ti, arrímate a mí) Si esto es un juego, sí, soy un jugador y tu mi entrenadora (de amor) Eh eh eh, soy diferente a como me veo Yo no juego juego juego, no jugaré contigo Las personas dicen que hay que tener cuidado con chicos como yo Y no confiar demasiado en chicos como yo, eso es típico ¿Qué sabes de mi? ¿Me conoces? Soy un buen chico, soy un buen buen, soy un buen chico Hey baila conmigo toda la noche, sueña como un cuento de hadas Hey soy el príncipe en un caballo blanco, tu eres una bella dama que ha perdido su sandalia Nena ¿Dónde estás? Toma mi mano porque aquí es peligroso ¿Dónde estás? Porque te llevaré al cielo Pon tus manos en el aire ¡Como se sienten por ahí? Vamos a festejar aquí Canten todos juntos, déjame escuchar que digas La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la Soy un buen chico, soy un buen buen, soy un buen chico 'Hangul' Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here 모두 같이 sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good (hey ladies, hey babys, hey everybody) I am a good boy 어딜 가나 줄을 서 여자들은 날 보면 눈에 불을 켜 낮에는 lil hamster but, 밤에 사랑을 나눌 땐 gangster 다정 다감한 눈빛 (자연스러운 skin ship) 넌 움찔 흠칫 할걸 네가 뭘 원하는지 말 안 해도 돼 굳이 눈치로 다 알아 Eh eh eh 보기와는 다르게 I don’t play play play 널 갖고 장난 안 해 사람들은 말해 나 같은 남자를 조심하라고 너무 믿지 말아 보나마나 뻔하다고 What you know about me 네가 날 아냐고 I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Everyday fresh 한 옷 차림에 반전되는 심한 낯가림 다만 살짝 짓는 눈웃음에 주위 사람들 얼어 죽음 But I don’t really care and I don’t need that (난 너만 있으면 돼 내게 기대) 이게 게임이라면 yes I’m a player and you could be my coach (love affair) Eh eh eh 보기와는 다르게 I don’t play play play 널 갖고 장난 안 해 사람들은 말해 나 같은 남자를 조심하라고 너무 믿지 말아 보나마나 뻔하다고 What you know about me 네가 날 아냐고 I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy Hey 나와 같이 춤을 춰 밤 새워 동화 같은 꿈을 꿔 Hey 난 백마 탄 왕자 너는 구두를 잃어버린 어여쁜 낭자 Baby where u at 내 손을 잡아 위험하니까 Where u at 널 하늘로 데려가 줄 테니까 Put your hands in the air How y’all feeling out there We gon’ party over here 모두 같이 sing it let me hear you say La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la I am a good boy I am a good good I am a good boy 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop